


Bad start, good end (German version)

by skijumpingfan



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skijumpingfan/pseuds/skijumpingfan
Summary: Stephan stürzt beim Teamwettkampf in Oslo & Andi macht sich Sorgen um seinen Freund.





	Bad start, good end (German version)

Andi war für den Teamwettkampf in Oslo erneut nicht aufgestellt worden. Stattdessen hatte Constantin den Vorzug bekommen. Er konnte es ja sogar verstehen. Seine Sprünge waren diese Saison einfach nicht konstant genug, um ein fixer Bestandteil des Teams zu sein. Und trotzdem hatte er sich gewünscht zum Ende der Saison nochmal einen Wettkampf mit Stephan bestreiten zu können. Noch einmal mit ihm auf dem Podest zu stehen und am Ende zusammen zu feiern.   
Schließlich war Stephan seit einigen Monaten nicht mehr nur ein Teamkollege für ihn, sondern mehr. Sie teilten sich bereits seit einigen Jahren ein Zimmer und irgendwann waren sie sich näher gekommen. Näher als es für Freunde normal war. Und eines Tages hatte es dann diesen Kuss gegeben. Einen Kuss, der eigentlich nicht sein durfte und der sich trotzdem unglaublich gut angefühlt hatte. Allerdings hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt, dass diese Momente nur für sie bestimmt waren. Dass sie diese Zärtlichkeiten, diese Momente zu zweit für sich genießen wollten und so wusste niemand davon, dass sie eben mehr als nur beste Freunde waren.   
Manchmal wünschte sich Andi, dass sie zumindest ihr Team einweihen konnten. Gerade jetzt, während der Raw Air, wo sie so viel Zeit zusammen verbrachten. 10 Tage am Stück wären sie alle zusammen und Andi wollte zu gerne auf den langen Fahrten oder an der Schanze einen kurzen Moment Zweisamkeit mit Stephan haben. Und doch ging es nicht, da dies ihr eigenes kleines Geheimnis war. 

 

Auch jetzt wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als dass ihr Team Bescheid wusste. Der Teamwettkampf war von Beginn an sehr schwierig gewesen. Die Windbedingungen waren ziemlich wechselhaft und Andi hatte sich mehr als einmal gefragt, wieso man den Durchgang nicht einfach abbrach. Karl hatte Schwierigkeiten bei der Landung gehabt und bei Stephan war es dann schief gegangen. Der Moment, in dem er seinen Freund stürzen sah, wie er mit dem Kopf auf den Hang knallte und dann einige Sekunden liegen blieb, war einer der schlimmsten seiner Karriere gewesen. Er wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte und was er tun sollte. Pius und Martin standen neben ihm, beide ebenfalls geschockt und er selbst wollte am liebsten sofort nach unten laufen und schauen, wie es Stephan ging. Dieser konnte Gott sei Dank nach einigen Momenten aufstehen und den Auslauf verlassen und trotzdem steckte der Schock Andi in den Gliedern.   
Mit einer kurzen Verabschiedung verschwand er von seinem Aussichtspunkt und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Container. Natürlich war Stephan noch nicht dort angekommen, aber vielleicht würde er über ihre Betreuer an irgendwelche Informationen kommen.   
„Was ist mit Stephan?“ fragte er auch sogleich, als er den Container der deutschen Mannschaft betrat, wo sich neben manchen Betreuern auch Karl und Constantin aufhielten und nun vom Bildschirm zu ihm schauten.   
„Beruhig' dich erstmal Andi.“ meinte dann einer der Betreuer und kam auf ihn zu.   
„Ich will wissen, was mit Stephan ist.“ beharrte er und bemerkte nicht, dass er von Sekunde zu Sekunde emotionaler wurde und sich in die Sache hineinsteigerte. Erst als der Betreuer ihn an den Schultern auf die Couch, die im Raum stand, drückte und er die besorgten Blicke von Karl und Constantin sah bemerkte er, was er hier gerade für eine Show ablieferte.   
„Du musst dich trotzdem beruhigen. So bringst du Stephan auch nichts.“ wurde dann auf ihn eingeredet und er versuchte tief durchzuatmen. „Es geht ihm soweit wohl ganz gut. Er hat etwas Schmerzen im Sprunggelenk aber sonst ist er in Ordnung. Er kommt gleich hierher und dann schauen wir weiter. Bei dir ist alles okay?“   
„Ja, ich war nur etwas neben der Spur gerade, als ich ihn hab stürzen sehen.“   
„Du kannst, wenn du willst, zum Lift gehen und ihm dort mit den Skiern helfen. Er sollte wohl gleich oben sein.“ wurde ihm dann nochmal erklärt und nachdem Andi sich noch einige Momente gefangen hatte, machte er sich dann auf den Weg zum Lift. Er wusste, dass er sich jetzt beruhigen musste und sich gleich auch erstmal zurückhalten musste. Und trotzdem wusste er nicht, ob er sich an ihre Abmachung halten konnte. Klar in der Öffentlichkeit waren diese Momente untersagt, aber wie er im Container reagieren würde, konnte er nicht sagen. Im Moment waren in seinem Kopf einfach zu viele Emotionen – Angst, Schock und auch etwas Erleichterung, dass es Stephan wohl gut ging. Wobei er sich davon erst selbst überzeugen wollte, bevor er sich komplett beruhigen konnte. 

Nach einigen Minuten, die sich für Andi wie Stunden anfühlten, sah er dann endlich wie Stephan oben ankam und bewegte sich etwas auf ihn zu. Sofort griff er nach dessen Skiern und gemeinsam machten sie sich dann auf den Weg Richtung Athletendorf.  
„Geht's soweit?“ fragte Andi dann nach einigen Metern und schaute besorgt zu Stephan.   
„Ja, das Sprunggelenk schmerzt etwas aber sonst geht es eigentlich.“ antwortete dieser und schweigend begaben sie sich zum deutschen Container. Dort angekommen setzte sich Stephan sofort auf die Couch und wurde dann von ihren Teamkollegen ebenfalls nach seiner Verfassung gefragt. Andi setzte sich schweigend neben ihn und hörte einfach nur zu, was die anderen redeten. Am Rande bekam er mit, dass Markus noch einen super Sprung machte und der zweite Durchgang dann abgesagt wurde. Von Minute zu Minute wurde er ruhiger und erst jetzt merkte er, wie gestresst er gewesen war. Natürlich mussten sie in ihrer Sportart mit Stürzen rechnen, aber er hatte sich bei einem Wettkampf noch nie so gefühlt wie in den letzten Minuten.  
„Andi, alles okay mit dir?“ hörte er dann irgendwann wie aus Watte Stephans Stimme.   
„Hmm?“ gab er nur zurück und schaute ihn dann an.  
„Ob alles okay ist?“ fragte Stephan dann erneut.  
„Ja, passt schon.“ Am liebsten würde er seinen Freund einfach in den Arm nehmen, ihn halten und sich selbst damit beweisen, dass es ihm gut ging. Denn so ganz hatte sein Kopf das wohl noch nicht begriffen.   
„Andi war eben etwas, sagen wir mal, aufgeregt und besorgt um dich.“ meinte Karl dann und grinste sie an. Nach einem fragenden Blick von Stephan fügte er dann hinzu: „Der kam hier rein wie ein Verrückter und hat sich erstmal nicht beruhigen lassen. Erst als wir ihm gesagt haben, dass es dir soweit gut geht, ging es halbwegs.“ Daraufhin nickte Stephan nur und schaute dann wieder zu Andi. Als dieser dessen fragenden, aber auch liebevollen Blick sah, hatte er das Gefühl, dass all die Anspannung sich aus seinem Körper löste. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen und obwohl sie direkt nebeneinander saßen, fiel er Stephan fast schon um den Hals. Dieser schlang nur überrascht seine Arme um die Hüfte des Jüngeren und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Es war ihm in diesem Moment auch egal, wer diese Szene nun sah und was sie sich dabei dachten. Wichtig war nur, dass er Stephan im Arm halten konnte, es ihm gut ging und sie sich gegenseitig etwas Halt geben konnten.   
„Andi, beruhig dich. Ich bin wirklich okay.“ flüsterte Stephan und strich ihm immer wieder leicht über den Rücken.   
„Ich... scheiße... ich hatte echt Angst um dich, Stephan.“ schluchzte Andi dann und löste sich leicht von ihm.   
„Ich weiß, aber es geht mir wirklich gut. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen.“ versicherte Stephan nochmals und strich ihm dann die Tränen leicht von der Wange. Dann lehnte er sich etwas vor und gab Andi einen kurzen Kuss, den dieser aber sofort erwiderte. Im Hintergrund hörte er, wie ihre Teamkollegen anfingen zu flüstern und wurde sich dadurch wieder bewusst, wo sie waren. Sofort löste er sich von Stephan und starrte zu Karl, der sie allerdings nur angrinste.   
„Und ich dachte, ihr würdet es uns nie verraten.“ lachte er dann.   
„Wie bitte?“   
„Ach kommt, Jungs. Habt ihr echt gedacht, wir würden das nicht merken? Wir kennen uns seit Jahren, da fällt das schon auf, wenn ihr euch plötzlich anders verhaltet.“  
„Moment, ihr wusstet darüber Bescheid?“ fragte nun auch Stephan und blickte ebenfalls zu Karl.   
„Markus und ich hatten die Vermutung schon länger, ja. Und als Andi eben hier rein gestürmt ist, war es mir komplett klar. Wobei ich schon echt ein bisschen beleidigt bin, dass ihr uns nichts davon erzählt habt.“ bemerkte Karl, während sich die Tür öffnete und Markus den Container ebenfalls betrat. Andi hatte mittlerweile nach Stephans Hand gegriffen und als Markus dies sah, fing auch er an zu grinsen und meinte dann an die beiden gewandt. „Musste Stephan ernsthaft stürzen, damit ihr euch endlich traut uns die Wahrheit zu sagen?“   
„Ehrlich gesagt, war das so nicht geplant und wir wollten es euch auch nicht sagen.“ gab Andi zu und blickte dann zu Stephan. „Aber andererseits bin ich auch froh, dass es jetzt raus ist, oder?“ Darauf bekam er nur ein erleichtertes Lächeln von seinem Freund und einen weiteren Kuss, der ihm zeigte, dass jedes schlechte Erlebnis auch etwas positives haben konnte. Und da ihre Teamkollegen augenscheinlich mit ihrer Beziehung klar kamen, nahm dieser Tag doch noch ein Ende, das ganz in Ordnung war.


End file.
